The feed circuit structure according to prior art is to restrain the issues of the voltage peak and EMI caused by the leakage inductance of the transformer, and an absorption circuit is coupled in parallel between the primary levels of the transformer. In these solutions, the issues of the voltage peak and EMI caused by the leakage inductance of the transformer can be restrained with a certain level. However, the leakage inductance difference of the batches of the transformers might be larger, and it results appearance of shift for issues of the voltage peaks and EMIs caused by the leakage inductances of the transformers of different batches, and cannot realize the best result.